


a touch of sunlight

by lesbianologist



Series: sunlight!reader [1]
Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F!Reader - Freeform, F/F, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Gestures, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-21 15:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianologist/pseuds/lesbianologist
Summary: farah, and you (a former alumni turned teacher at alfea and confidant to farah dowling) had an escape plan post-rosalind attempting to kill farah. this plan had now come to fruition, but farah needs the reassurance of the connection you have, now more than ever.
Relationships: Farah Dowling & Original Female Character(s), Farah Dowling/Original Character(s), Farah Dowling/Original Female Character(s), Farah Dowling/Reader
Series: sunlight!reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208621
Comments: 17
Kudos: 36





	1. the moment after

**Author's Note:**

> i write in all lowercase, hope that's cool with any potential readers. this is my first work/fic, so please go easy on me hehe.

there she was, on time, as planned. her brows were furrowed, frustration bubbling beneath her generally composed, poised exterior. you could sense the complicated concoction of frustration, confusion, and desperation under her skin. farah let out an exasperated sigh once closer to you, and removed the clips from her hair. her tawny, usually coiffed tousled hair tumbled down to her shoulders. it took everything in you not to run your fingers through her hair like you typically would.

“tell me everything”  
“it just felt too... _easy_ ”  
“easy how?”  
“oh, _you_ know how rosalind is,” farah's furrowed brow deepened, “i used a cloning visualization as i had my back turned to her, and she snapped my neck, just like _that_ —"  
“jesus,” you mumbled.  
“and now i’m presumed dead! or i will be shortly," she chuckled.

you started to reach for her but she stepped inside the brick-laden safehouse you two visited often. you felt her tension bubbling, her anxiety rising to the surface. you both knew this day would materialize, just perhaps not so suddenly. she had mentioned the changeling, and her worries, but you had consoled her time and time again. you sat on the edge on the disheveled, worn sofa before the empty, barren fireplace. farah began pacing slightly, and her frenetic energy was thereby making you tense in return.

“ben, saul—”  
“they’ll be fine,” you reassured her. they had been planning for this, too. they knew it would come and they knew what it would mean when farah disappeared and suddenly rosalind reappeared.  
“my poor girls,” she added, softer.

you reached out to her, touching her wrist, willing your energy to transfer to her. you're a master of all of the elements, but being innately a light and mind fairy, farah had once described your abilities to you on an excursion through the meadow nearby alfea. you recalled the interaction, now, with ease, and with love, the tender memory blossoming in your mind.

it was dusk, and farah had recently become headmistress. she confided in you that she was horrified at the atrocities at aster dell, and moreover, her overwhelming remorse in her part. she was unfailingly dedicated to those she cared for, often to a fault. she had ignored rosalind’s red flags, such as her hesitation when describing the unfolding events at aster dell, and her complete non-disclosure of the two fairy children existing there, as well as the humans that farah aided in murdering. you knew how profoundly it impacted her, keeping her awake at night. it kept you, awake, too, as she tossed and turned under the sheets you two shared.

you recalled that evening that you two sat in the meadow, the sky a beautiful blush, rays seeping through the neighbouring trees, the grass beneath your palms. your hands, barely touching, and the energy that reverberated between you two.

“i... i need you,” farah had expressed hesitantly.  
“what do you mean?”  
“i need to know i can trust you, and more than that, that we can plan for an escape should rosalind ever come after any of us”  
“she’s imprisoned under alfea, farah, she won’t be getting you, or me, or anyone else.”  
“y/n, i just-”  
"i know," you murmured.

you knew how tense she was, how the anxiety of rosalind's possible escape could overturn alfea's current state. in that moment, you willed your elements and connections to flicker, reached out, and touched your hand to hers. you allowed farah entry into your mind. farah was often inaccessible, distant, obscure, at least at first glance. she always put up a good front, but you had this unique insight due to your mind abilities that she sometimes articulated was different yet wonderful. it wasn't until now that she would fully understand why you had the insight you did. your skin met hers, and she gasped slightly, her eyes glowing that brilliant off-white light blue - seeing what you saw, feeling what you felt.

for years, you had admired her from afar, and becoming friends had filled your soul in a way you couldn't expect. you didn't understand what it was, but it was different. there was something unexplainable there in the way farah completed you. you two moved in tandem, mirroring each other, sensing each other. your connection eclipsed all others, and being with farah made the elements within you stir like no other. unexplainable, but stirring. in that moment, you showed her everything, including the love and admiration you had for her, and what you felt from her in return.

"i knew you were a mind fairy, but-"  
"mind, and light," you elaborated further.  
"it feels like sunlight, y/n"  
"now you understand why i'm still here"

the effect dimmed, and you found yourself watching her, and her watching you. her chestnut eyes were illuminated by the sunset. in the time you had given her that vision, the sun had blistered into a brilliant, deep, cherry on the horizon. she turned a bit to face you, and you to her, placing one hand on your knee, and the other on the side of your cheek. you felt yourself flush from her caress. her hand inched back, and cupped the nape of your neck, and she leant in to you. your lips met and the sensation was synonymous to fireworks. you had never felt this way before. it was overwhelming and you could feel your heart quickening with every pulse, every beat, the rhythm oscillating in your chest. farah smiled briefly while she kissed you, running her fingers through your hair in the back of your head and at the nape of your neck.

"your heart is fluttering a million miles a minute," she chuckled, teasing you.  
"i know"

smiling now, you thought of that night in the meadow, and willed the sensation into your body. your first kiss of many, a first night of many with farah. the memory flooded your skin, creeping into your palms, and into your fingertips. with it, you reached out to farah, and transferred the sensation and emotions to her.

she turned to you, her luminous eyes welling up with tears slightly. “there’s that sunlight i so desperately needed,” she murmured.


	2. morning ecstasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> explicit content ahead (seriously). my first chapter was entirely domestic fluff and a little bit of kissing/light non-sexual touching. but this is very explicit - i went full smut ;) also: not all the chapters will be like this, i just had this idea in my head and wanted to run with it.

you made your way across crag creek, a few steps ahead of farah, nearing the safe building you had previously watched farah create with her own durable, capable hands. or rather, her magic. it wasn't visible at first as you neared it, shielded, a production of the combination of your energies. the shield shimmered as you neared it, likely farah rose her hand to where she could feel the building. brick-ladden, the absence of lighting, window panes, and genuine doors - it felt dreary and lonesome. farah had assured you that it would be sufficient for protection, and for privacy, but it would not be permanent. _thank god_ , you thought to yourself when she initially told you.

with the wave of her hand, she sealed the invisibility veil and stepped ahead of you, briefly trailing her arm along your lower back. farah lit a coruscating fire in the desolate fireplace, and took off her coat, walking to place it on the chair in the makeshift bedroom. you recalled her frantic planning, grabbing anything she could to make things temporarily comfortable should you both have to shelter there for an extended period of time. you stood near the fireplace, gazing out the window, when suddenly farah was standing in front of you, gauging your emotions. while you had been students together, your bond only truly flourished once you had become another teacher at alfea. farah was senior to you, by a few years, but she far outweighed your maturity. it had made sense, for her to take over as headmistress after aster-dell. here she was now, restraining herself from probing your mind, something she had to fight herself from doing after rosalind's lies. 

"it's alright," she said, stepping closer to you, "i'm fine."

you hadn't realized how horrified you felt until now. farah's fears had ultimately come to fruition, despite your nonchalant attitude in the months prior. you felt an overwhelming sense of guilt, and more importantly, you felt ashamed that you had disregarded her fears. you stood there, basking in the crackling of the fireplace and the beauty of the woman in front of you; her atramentous eyes, her dazzling undulating hair. you couldn't bring yourself to say anything, but you knew she understood your silence. farah stepped away from you to the entryway to the building, mentioning something about the shield, the faculty, and the girls. you didn't hear it, or you didn't want to. your eyes felt heavy and you weren't sure if it was from a lack of sleep or an overwhelming urge to cry. your silence was met with her warm hands on your shoulders from behind you. she smelled of lilac and oak, earthy and comforting; familiar. her hands slid down your arms until she had her arms wrapped around your stomach from behind you, her chin resting on your shoulder. 

"let's get some rest," she whispered.

* * *

it was suddenly hours later. you rolled over, your fingertips grazing the sheets beside you, seeking farah's warmth and comfort. instead, you found a slight impression of where her body was recently. it was dawn, the sunlight barely tipping into the room, and it was chilly. you willed your elements to melt away the sensation of the frigid air from your skin and bones. the room warmed, and you smiled to yourself. _it's nice having these capabilities_ , you thought to yourself. yawning, you scanned the room for a hint of her. she couldn't be far, as the makeshift bed was still warm on her side, but it didn't release the ache bubbling in you. 

"i'm right here," she said, entering the room again. 

she was scantily clad, wearing a robe from her napsack wrapped around her, her clothes from yesterday draped over the chair in the corner of the room. her tanned legs and thighs were exposed at the bottom of her robe, and you had to fight the urge to grin at how unbelievably attractive it was. she sat down, leaning back against the clothes on the chair, crossing a leg over the other. bathing in the slivers of sunlight pouring in through the makeshift carved window, she was watching you tentatively and lovingly.

"how did you know i was awake?"  
"i could feel the heat emanating from the other room"  
"really? all the way in there?"  
"truly," she paused, "although you could have just asked me to light a fire again"

you contemplated it, but immediate gratification was one of your fragilities. you had a penchant for being content, and were often complacent with utilizing magic. after all, why light a fire when you could simply will the frigid air to dissipate? farah was a resourceful woman, a non-conformist in every sense. it made sense, especially in light of how she had tricked rosalind for the time being. she was eccentric, eclectic, but her peculiarity was idiosyncratic with your attraction to her. you adored that she was such an anomalous and unconventional person. mulling over your adoration of her, you realized no one had any idea you were both here, and it would be a few days of recuperation before either of you could plan your next moves. you were both warm, you were still naked, her still semi-nude, and it was early. you smirked slightly.

“come back to bed,” you whined.  
"someone's being petulant," she smiled briefly.

you rolled over from your back to your side, turning to face her, propping yourself up on your elbow. you pulled the sheets you were tangled in with you, coiling them a bit tighter at your chest. your naked skin became illuminated by the sunlight from the window when you moved. you flushed briefly from the memory last night's escapades between the sheets. your cheeks were evidently peachy, because a small grin spread across her face, and her chocolate eyes appeared to darken further. she appeared lustful, but content, as she watched you across the room. the gravitational magnetism between you two was palpable, and you felt the passion from across the room suddenly reignite. you knew she couldn't resist your irritating charm, and your begging, despite the front she often fabricated. you had a penchant for gratification, and she had a penchant for your submissive nature.

"please," you begged, biting your lower lip.   
  
no response, other than the grin. you were trying to decipher if she wanted you to get on with the day, or if she were keen for some more shenanigans. she continued to gaze at you, her grin fading, and you felt your desire for her touch building, burning. you feverishly wanted her next to you. you wanted to get lost in the heat of her; the passion that so brilliantly seared when you made love. you refused to ever manipulate her with your abilities, and it meant you could only plead. before the ambiance could cause you to be reckless, she uncrossed her legs, stood up, and moved silently toward you. her gaze was intense, determined, and fiercely alluring. she dropped her robe to the floor, revealing her exquisite figure in all her beauty, her curves outlined in the golden sun. she was still wearing her bra and underwear, but the dark sage lace suited her beautifully. her hair, ruffled and disheveled, briefly appeared russet in the sunlight, and she tucked a stray ringlet behind her ear before climbing into bed with you. she propped herself up by her elbow, and you two were face-to-face. your heart quickened suddenly when you thought of her touch, and you wondered if she knew. 

"you're so radiant," you breathed.  
“come here,” she responded, pulling you in to her embrace.

she effortlessly slipped one hand between your neck and the pillow, while her other hand grazed your face. you leant back while she kept you in that embrace; her arm under your neck, and you lying mostly flat. she kept her brooding eyes fixated on you, examining your reaction to her touch, her free hand trailing the length of your body. you pulled her into you, gently, your hands grasping her face, and you planted a tender kiss on her warm, soft lips. her free hand cupped your face, kissing you softly, then with a frenzy. she moved that hand, skimmed her fingertips along your lips, back down your neck, arm, and finally lower where you were sizzling with excitement. your hand met hers, and you guided her, despite how well she knew where to touch you. your breath hitched at the sensation of her fingers slipping into you, and farah smiled at your response. 

“you’re unbelievably wet"  
"i know," you replied.

her trapped hand grasped your hair at the back of your head gently, and she tilted your neck to expose your jaw. you gasped as her lips met your neck, and you knew you would bruise as this continued, but you didn’t care. she continued sucking on your neck, leaving you raw. you felt as if you were scorched beneath her grip, her fingers swiftly finding your weak spot, moving in a fast, come-hither motion. you bucked slightly, moaning as the repetitive maneuvers intensified, your legs begging you to clench down onto her hand.

"more?" she asked, briefly lifting her lips from your neck. you could only nod.

her fingers pressed harder, the repetitiveness accelerating, and your body shuddered as she continued to leave a litany of small bruises on your neck while she pleasured you below. her kisses made their way back to your lips, and this time she bit down on your lip slightly. you had difficulty keeping your legs open as she continued, as you were extremely aroused by the casual way she was able to make you so absolutely weak. the carnal and erotic pleasure that she elicited was unbearable, and you felt as if you were losing control. you were dripping wet, pulsating, and your pulse was fluttering in your chest. the sensitivity of her palpating fingers began to make you whine and shudder harder, the heat throbbing beneath her hand. with your pleasure ascending, farah continued despite your elevated moans. she was eliciting an inferno that only she could extinguish, and you reached out, clinging to her as she brought you further to the crest of an orgasm.

“not yet,” she muttered, easing the pressure and persistence in her fingertips, releasing her grip in your hair, and moving her free hand from between your legs to your hips and breasts, instead. her hands glided over your body, and she used her mind influence to remind you of previous orgasms she had brought you to. she reminded you of their intensity, the sensation, your summit. your body tingled with excitement. you were restless for alleviation, and she was the one temporarily in-control. she had stopped so suddenly, and you felt unhinged by it. you felt needy, and you gripped her arm tightly, desperate for relief. she was teasing you, edging you _again_.

“don't stop"  
“but you were giving in so easily,” she grinned.  
"please-"

you couldn't finish your sentence, as she obliged, knowing the pleasure it provided you. her fingers found their way down, again, slipping with ease inside of you. she chuckled, kissing you hard on the lips as she found your pleasure point. you bucked slightly as her fingers oscillated in a gratifying circular motion, rotating and pivoting, creating a delicious, delirious fervour between your legs. the sensation was a magnificent pivoting one, her middle finger and ring finger whirling and spinning, dizzying you. it was tremendous and you could feel it building, climbing, the combustion on the horizon. knowing this, you pulled her in close, gripping her tousled hair in your fingers.

“come for me,” she commanded, knowingly.

breathless, you collapsed on her hand as she finally brought you to climax, moaning her name loudly. this didn’t stop her, as she waited for your body to relax its’ trembling before she began again. mercilessly teasing you, she kissed your lips, your jaw, and your neck, while stroking you with a passionate and relentless concentration. the passion peaked again, and your body convulsed in waves. you quivered from the simultaneous back-to-back orgasms. it felt as if it were an eternity of this, writhing under her fingers until she finally moved her hand away, licking her fingertips and smiling devilishly at you. she cupped her free hand around your face, and kissed you softly on the lips.

“perhaps more for another day. for now, we really should concentrate on the current state of affairs,” she mentioned, reminding you of the horrific situation at hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this second chapter! the next will mostly be plot-development (farah/sunlight!reader's plan, what's going on with saul, ben, the suitegals, etc.). again, please leave suggestions for where you think i should go with things next.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for taking the time to read my first fic! i deeply appreciate it. i'm still hesitant on what comes next for farah, sunlight!reader, alfea, saul, the girls, etc. but as this is an AU continuation from canon, i'd like to stick closely to the current storyline. feel free to give me suggestions below, or at lesbianologist.tumblr.com!


End file.
